


(Stand-Up) Routines & (Engagement) Rings

by ReddieOrNot (cajungirlkye)



Series: Reddie's Reunion [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Like there's tons of F-bombs, M/M, Only rated M for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/ReddieOrNot
Summary: 2 years after the events of IT: Chapter Two, Richie brings Eddie out on stage during one of his stand-up performances in order to ask a Very. Important. Question.





	(Stand-Up) Routines & (Engagement) Rings

**Author's Note:**

> The Reddie fix-it future fic no one asked for but I decided to write anyway. Enjoy guys. :)
> 
> Sequel to Regrets & Reunions, but can totally be read as a standalone.

Richie Tozier paced back and forth backstage in the theatre at the Venetian Casino Resort as his manager watched him. "I don't know if I can do this," Richie muttered.

"Don't worry, everything is gonna go smoothly," Brian replied. "You'll do great. Here." He handed Richie a glass of what looked like vodka on the rocks.

Richie took a sip and grimaced. "What the fuck is this?"

"Black cherry Vitamin Water," Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie's childhood best friend and boyfriend of two years, replied from behind him. "You need to stay hydrated and get your vitamins in. This is the last stop of your tour, I'm not going to let you get sick right when you get a break to come home."

Richie grumbled but took another sip as Eddie moved in front of him. _ The things I do for love, _ he thought.

He could tell Eddie was scrutinizing his outfit. Richie had chosen dark-washed jeans, a black T-shirt, and an olive green suit jacket for his performance this evening. 

Eddie brushed some imaginary lint off of Richie's jacket before giving him a quick kiss. "You look great, babe."

"Thanks," Richie replied. His pocket buzzed and he pulled his phone out. He had a text from his & Eddie's friend Ben. _ We're here and in our seats. _

_ Thank fuck, _ Richie thought, sending a quick _ k _ in response. He was glad that the rest of the Losers Club had made it to Las Vegas. Tonight was an extra-special performance -- Not only was this the final show in Richie's "Off the Rails" tour, tonight was the night that he would... _ Well _ . Richie would think about that when the time came so he wouldn't make himself even _ more _ nervous.

The lights dimmed. "Showtime," Eddie said, taking Richie's glass from him and giving him one more brief kiss. "Knock 'em dead, Rich."

Richie took one more deep breath as he was announced.

_ Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier! _

Richie stepped out on stage, waved at the audience, and grabbed the microphone. "What's up, Las Vegas?" he greeted with a smile. "You guys feeling good?"

He grinned at the audience's reply of cheers and hoots.

"It's so fucking great to be here with all of you. At least now I'm not the only drunk one in the room."

He grinned at the audience's laughter. Interacting with his audience and making them laugh always helped calm him down, so he hoped tonight would be the same.

He continued through his act until he got to the final bit, where he usually talked about his & Eddie's relationship.

"Alright, so I'm gonna get serious for a moment. As a lot of you probably know, I came out as gay a few years ago. Turns out all the dick jokes I made over the years were not only because I _ am _ a dick, but also because I _ like _ dick."

He paused as the audience laughed. _ Here comes the surprise. _ "So yeah, anyway, I've been out for a few years now and it's been nice not having to hide my relationship with my boyfriend. He's here tonight, actually, you guys want to meet him?"

He turned to the wings. Eddie was staring at him like he'd grown an extra head. _ What the fuck are you doing? _he mouthed. 

Richie grinned and gestured for Eddie to join him onstage. _ Come on, Eduardo, get your cute ass out here _. "Aww, he's being shy. Come on, babe, it's ok." He turned back to the audience. "He might need a little encouragement. Ladies and gentlemen, my boyfriend Eddie."

The audience burst into applause and cheers. Richie could hear the rest of the Losers in the front row cheering, "WOO, YEAH EDDIE!"

After what seemed like an eternity Eddie finally stumbled onstage, where a stagehand ran out and handed him a mic. Richie suspected that Eddie had actually been _ pushed _ onstage, but the important thing was that he was actually out there.

Eddie gave Richie a look that said, _ you are in so much fucking trouble when we get back to the hotel tonight _. "What's up, fuckwad?" he said instead. 

Richie laughed along with the audience. 

"So yeah, everyone, this charming fellow here is my boyfriend, Eddie," he explained. "We've been together for 2 years now but were best friends growing up, so we've known each other most of our lives. Although we _ did _ forget each other for 27 years -- long-ass story, involves rampant homophobia and an evil demonic clown. And that was just Eddie's mother." 

Richie saw Eddie shoot him an exaggerated glare as the audience laughed. "I kid, I kid," he continued. "Actually, _ that _ title goes to his ex-wife." He could see Eddie shaking his head at him, but at least there was no heat to it. _ Thank God Eddie knows most of my act _. Richie needed to get through that part without accidentally pissing Eddie off before he got to the reason he brought him out on stage.

"So anyway, yeah, we were best friends growing up, then when we were 13 something changed -- for me, anyway." He chuckled. "I used to joke a lot when we were teenagers about fucking Eddie's mom, but surprise, the whole time I actually wanted to fuck _Eddie_. Imagine his relief when he found out that saggy old boobs actually_ don't_ turn me on.

We -- along with our four other closest friends -- have literally been through hell and back together. Twice, actually." Richie paused again as the audience laughed some more. "But honestly there's no one I'd rather have by my side in this insane thing called life than this motherfucker. So --" He broke off and turned towards Eddie, digging in his pocket and pulling out the small square box he had been hiding for the past month. He opened it and got down on one knee as a collective gasp rang throughout the theatre. "Eddie, my love, will you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my husband?"

Eddie, who had gasped and taken a step back when Richie had knelt, started nodding tearfully. "Fuck yes," he said into his mic, then dropped it as he pulled Richie to his feet and into a kiss, burying his fingers into Richie's shaggy hair.

(Richie had thought when he and Eddie first officially got together that Eddie would nag him to cut it, but it actually turned out that Eddie _ really _ liked both Richie's hair and the noises Richie would make when Eddie would tug on it. Who knew that his Eddie Spaghetti had a hair-pulling kink?)

The audience went nuts, but Richie didn't hear any of the noise. All he was focused on was his fiance. _ Fiance, sweetheart, betrothed, HUSBAND _, Richie's brain supplied helpfully. 

He pulled the ring, which was a simple platinum band, out of the box and slid it onto Eddie's finger, pulling Eddie into an embrace. "I fucking love you," he mumbled against Eddie's neck.

"I fucking love you too," Eddie replied. "So fucking much."

Richie gave Eddie another kiss before turning back to the audience. "In case you guys didn't catch that, he just agreed to put up with my bullshit for the rest of our lives."

He wrapped an arm around Eddie's waist. "Now if you guys will excuse us, we've got some celebrating to do. Thank you all for being a part of this with me, you've been a fucking _ fantastic _ audience. Good night!"

He and Eddie walked backstage to thunderous applause, where Bill, Mike, Ben, and Beverly were waiting for them.

"Oh my God, what the fuck are you guys doing here?" Eddie exclaimed. "I thought we weren't seeing you until Friendsgiving next month."

"We couldn't miss our best friends getting engaged, could we?" Mike replied.

Beverly wrapped them both in a hug. "Congratulations, you two!"

"Thanks, Bev," Richie replied. "Great to see you guys. Thanks for coming."

Eddie turned to Bill and slugged him on the arm. "You fucker! I just talked to you on Wednesday and you said you were going to Atlanta for a film shoot this weekend."

Bill just shrugged and patted both of them on the back. "Congrats, guys."

"Yeah, congrats," Ben echoed.

"It's about time one of you put a ring on it," Mike added.

"Shit, that's right, your ring." Richie picked up Eddie's hand and gently twisted the ring off his finger. "I wanted you to see -- I had it engraved on the inside." He handed the ring to Eddie, who held it up to the light.

_ R + E _

Eddie looked back up at Richie with a smile. "30 years later and you're still carving our initials into things." He pulled out his phone. "Hang on just a second." He sent out a quick text message, then tucked his phone back into his pocket.

Richie grinned before taking the ring and sliding it back onto Eddie's finger. "You know, this might be personal bias talking but I think platinum looks a lot better on you than gold," he said, referencing Eddie's wedding ring from his first marriage. 

Eddie smiled back at him softly. "Yeah you know, I think so too."

They were interrupted by a stagehand. "Excuse me, Mr. Kaspbrak, here's your coat that you asked for."

Richie raised an eyebrow. "Jeez, Eds, are you in that big of a hurry to get back to the hotel to celebrate our engagement? Because you know, the limo is pretty roomy, we could start early."

Eddie rolled his eyes, digging in the inside pocket of his coat. He pulled something out but kept whatever it was concealed in his hand. He handed Bill his coat. "Here, Bill, would you hold this for a minute? Thanks."

Eddie took Richie's hand. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh my God, are you pregnant?" Richie asked jokingly.

"Jesus, Richie. Just shut the fuck up for a second." Eddie shook his head fondly. "Anyway, I wanted to show you something as well, something… something I've been carrying since the day after my divorce from Myra was finalized."

He opened his hand to reveal a platinum band very similar to the one currently resting on his finger.

He handed it to Richie. "Check the inside."

Richie examined the inside of the ring and caught a glimpse of an engraving. He tilted it to inspect it further.

_ E + R _

His jaw dropped and his eyes flicked back over to Eddie, who was watching him with pure love in his eyes.

Eddie took the ring back. "I was planning on asking you to marry me at Friendsgiving."

"Yes," Richie blurted. His brain seemed to had gone offline again.

Eddie laughed. "Well considering you beat me to proposing and we're now engaged I'd assume that would've been your answer, dumbass."

Suddenly an idea struck Richie. "Hey Eds, since we _ are _ in Las Vegas, elopement capital of the world, what do you think about getting hitched tonight?" He gestured at their rings then at the rest of the Losers Club. "I mean we both have rings and the most important people in our lives are already here."

"Are you fucking serious?" Eddie replied.

_ Fuck, I guess not _. "Well, yeah, but you know what actually, nevermind, it was a stupid fucking idea anyway--"

Eddie was nodding his head. "--Shit, Rich, yes. Fucking YES, I'd marry you right this fucking second if we could make it happen," Eddie replied.

Richie's heart swelled with relief. "Well okay then, let's fucking do this."

Mike had pulled out his phone and was scrolling through it. "The marriage license bureau is open until midnight," he read off, "so if you guys want to you can go ahead and apply online for a marriage license on the way there."

"Ben and I rented an SUV while we're in town, so we can all ride together if you guys want," Bev offered.

Richie was already texting Brian so he could get a press release together. "Yeah that sounds great, just give us a minute to grab the rest of our stuff from the green room and cancel the limo that Brian had lined up to take us back to the hotel. Eddie hated it anyway, said it was pretentious."

"That's because it _ is _ fucking pretentious," Eddie muttered.

"Ok, Beverly and I will go get the car and meet you guys out back?" Ben asked, taking Bev's hand and giving it a squeeze. 

"I'll come with," Bill said.

"Me too," Mike added.

Richie nodded. "Ok, we'll see you guys in a few then."

He and Eddie headed back to the green room and gathered the rest of their things. 

"That's everything, right?" Eddie asked him.

Richie looked around. "Uh, yeah, I think so."

"Ok, good." Eddie turned towards the door.

"Eds, wait a second," Richie said quickly.

Eddie turned back towards him. "What is it, Rich?"

Richie bit his lip. "Are you sure you want to go ahead and get married tonight? I don't want you to feel rushed into anything just because everyone's here."

Eddie shook his head. "Yeah, I'm sure. We wasted so much time dancing around our feelings as kids, I spent the next 27 years feeling like half of myself was missing and not knowing why, then when we reconnected I was almost impaled by a fucking monster clown-spider, so yeah. I'm not putting anything else with our relationship off in case some other crazy shit goes down. " He smirked. "Besides, I want to spend the rest of my life annoying the shit out of my husband and the sooner I can do that the better."

Richie grinned. "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life annoying the shit out of _ my _ husband."

Eddie tugged him towards the door with a wink. "Then we better get going."


End file.
